vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121056-balf-the-unsuccessful-savior-of-wildstar-returns
Content ---- BusterCasey is still around as far as I know. Well, let's see. The game's doing a bit better than it was as it takes on new players and old players return, but it's still rising slowly. The gearing has changed so that you can re-roll runes, runes have more stat variety, and they're putting in more widespread gearing by introducing some regularity (though you might want to talk to a min-maxer for specifics if you're into the smaller details, I hear that's where the devil is). Attunement is now counting all world bosses you have ever completed ever, even at level, by giving you a title if you kill a world boss and I think you were here when vet dungeons became a bronze rather than gold level requirement. Datascape attunement went from 300 to 100 primal patterns. Dungeons are puggable, but nobody PUGs because there's always that one prick that wants to medal or drop group (that's still a problem as far as I know, though less of one since they made sure all gear is available to all medal levels, just in smaller amounts). They are soon introducing a teaching dungeon and some kind of new currency exclusive to PUGs to try to get people into the queues, as well as raising the experience gains to make it more viable to run them for leveling gains and later for vet gains. I'm not sure about the specifics, but that's upcoming. The 40 man raids are going away actually by request by a lot of the 40-man raiding leaders because it's really hard to turn two GA teams into one DS team and run them all together. Drop 4 is addressing a lot of player complaints, which are now being tossed back and forth among players on the PTR forums. The changes are broadly popular, though some of the specifics are hotly contested. It sounds like it's going to be, if dropped as it is, a decent if not perfect improvement in the game. It's certainly drawing back a lot of old players interested to see how it's turning out. Welcome back! | |} ---- ---- ---- Eh, I tend to go whichever way makes the most sense to me. I was pretty active trying to get the vet dungeon step of attunement dropped to bronze (which was later successful) because I figured that all a raid requires is completion, so all anything should require at that level to get the step cleared is completion. That hasn't happened yet for adventures (and since adventure medals are different, changing by mechanics, I'm not so vehemently against them), but it is a little weird that you get your medal on something like WotW by intentionally not winning for a while. I guess that, because veteran adventures aren't quite so intense as vet dungeons, they haven't attracted so much attention. Honestly, the world boss stuff is so much better. That means that, if you killed them all on your way up through the levels (or killed them at ANY POINT before you even get the step), you get credit. You may remember that being a pretty prominent part of my feedback during those attunement scuffles. It's still an issue that bounces around the forums, whether it should be completely removed or not. I'm against attunement being completely removed, but I'm still arguing that all content that can be used to level, including PVP, should increase faction rep so that PVP levelers (should they ever return) don't have to go back through all the quests just to clear the rep step. As far as I know, that has not been corrected. It may be on the docket for Drop 4, but I haven't heard. I'm also still disappointed that, as a step for attunement, world bosses are still pretty squishable at 50. I know they wanted it to be your baby's-first-raid-group, but it's not fulfilling that function. I'm not entirely against this step being removed, but I am all for it being replaced by summonable hardmode (or force-mentoring) world bosses. Less of them, probably. Still, attunement is a lot more tolerable than it was. I still don't see the point of the primal patterns for Datascape, even reduced to 100. Surely, Genetic Archives is as good an attunement step as you'd need to enter Datascape. At least you'll almost certainly be at 100 primal patterns from your vet content runs before hitting DS, but it does still strike me as a bit odd. That's nothing new for me, though. There's actually a lot to be excited about coming up for your beat player. Since I tend to avoid LFD systems as much as possible, that all is meant for other players. But Ultimate Protogames, the new upcoming 5-man dungeon, looks so awesome. Veteran shiphands will probably keep me busy for a few months whenever I'm killing time, and they're coming in the next drop (along with a new shiphand). There's even a complete character re-customization station coming, and guess what! It doesn't cost real money! I seriously didn't see that coming, I figured that if we got the ability to completely change all the things within our race and gender, they were going to charge us CREDD or real money. It just costs gold. Some people are angry about the details (people more interested in specialist subjects than me are fighting certain elements of the system) and PVP players have a list of grievances that they'll probably have to wait to the next drop on (except the 30 man warplots and changes that allow warparty members to queue as mercs, that I heard is being dropped in during a patch). So we'll see where Carbine goes forward from here; there's still a lot of work ahead of them. Drop 4 seems like, at the very least, a good overall step in the direction they need to be going. | |} ---- ---- ---- Leth, I think I missed you most of all:) Wrong as usual. I read The Plan post. A shift is coming. | |} ---- There may be a shift but it will never be a change the likes of which you seem to think is necessary. It can't be, because the closer it gets to other games, the less reason there is to play it. Because players are already invested in those "other" games. Where'd you go anyway? | |} ---- Pfft. Logic should rule. I just didn't think they were doing things that were logical. As I said back then: "Wildstar was being made for people who played MMORPGs in 2004, not 2014". Hit the cap in WoW and didn't even do all the Heroics. I always buy their expansions for reasons I won't get into here(sort of a Thank You). As amazing as WOD seems, I'm clearly just tired of WoW. After that I pretty much played my Steam collection. Now I'm here. I won't realy be suggesting much or getting into as many debates this time around. Seems like they are already modernizing it. | |} ---- Yep, I hear ya. I am an absolute Warcraft fan boy (and in fact got my orc statue in the mail yesterday!) They've earned tons of credit with me for what they've done and the quality of everything. But I am so burnt... I am struggling to even stay interested to get to cap. Been sitting at 99 like 3 weeks. I don't think WoD is nearly as good as MoP in terms of setting, story and story presentation. But even if it was... so burnt out on the gameplay and I thought Garrisons would be interesting, but its really a Facebook game in WoW. That's one of the reasons I hold WildStar in such high regard because whole it has some similar mechanics and overall gameplay, there is enough different about it (especially the lore and story) to make me just want more and more. I think the scope of the features in WildStar is amazing... almost too big. Anyway, hello again. | |} ---- ---- Actually, I was in Rift before I came to Wildstar. For 2 years. So ha! I will agree that WildStar's mechanics are fresh. Whether or not they are superior is wholly subjective. Especially when a few people left because they found them tiring(which Mike D. alluded to in his Plan post). | |} ---- ----